Unrequited love
by ericsangelofmusic
Summary: WARNING ERICOOC. Rated for later chapters. EXPLICIT! Cera Dolce Angelina Angemisque ecapes from her buning house, but not wtih out a scar on her cheek. She will meet Eric.
1. Chapter 1

**Unrequited love**

A/N: _Sadly I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. That's Andrew Lloyd Webbers. But anyway, I do own this story and Cera Dolce Angelina Angemisque. She's all mine._

I lay down on my bed and starred up at the ceiling, tears in my eyes. That had been an unusually hard beating from my father.

He hated me because I loked so much like my mother, who had died when I was three. He had loved her with all his heart and now he could nver love agian. She had had a voice like an angel, and I had inherited it from her, along with my long, curly blonde hair and my pale blue orbs, blue like the summer sky or the oceans when there is no wind and not a cloud in the sky. My name is Cera Dolce Angelina Angemisque, or Cera for short. I hardly rmemberd my mother, but she had been an angelic woman.

We lived in the countryside by the sea, in a little, broken down shake of a house. My mother had served the Daaes since I could remember, and now I did to. My mother had died trying to save Christine when she fell in the sea and she drwoned. My father almost saved her but didnt, and so he hates himselve and me. He became an alchoholic and always beats me when he gets drunk.

I hate Christine Daae. She is such a little brat but everyone thinks shes perfect because she's rich. She married Raul de Chagney and I have to work as thier maid. Christine always yells at me when I do something wrong and sometimes she throws stuff at me. Also I found out that she is cheating on her husband. She is such a slut and Raul has no idea. But she has threatened to dissmiss me if I tell so I have to keep quiet, because my family is poor as dirt and we need the money to feed me and my sister. But my father spends most of it on absolut vodka. Then he'll get drunk and beat me and yell at me for looking like my mother. Once he got so drunk that he raped my sister.

My sister is so desperate to earn money to help me and her survive that she became a prostitute in Paris. She doesn't come home much but when she does my father abuses her and rapes her. She sends money to me, but my father steals it from me and buys gin with it. I survive by the little money I gain from my maid's job. I was trying to save up my money to go to Paris and find a place where I could earn money by singing in a bar or something. My mother would be ashamed, but I have to survive somehow.

I can hear my father raging around downstairs and the smashing of glass and furniture. His drunken yelling reached up to me. "Cera, you stupid slut, where are you?" I ignore him. "Come down here or I'll light the house on fire!" I starre at a crack in the ceiling. He won't really do it. I hope, he has been known to do some pretty crazy things when he's drnk.

But then I heart the crackle of flame and the smell of smoke. He's yelling again, but now he's scared. I bound off my bed and run downstais. Already the first floor is covered in fire and smoke. I run through it. My father yells after me, and I can hear him coming. He grabs my arm and I scream. He's holding a knife. I struggle to break free. The fire is creeping up on us. It catches on his pants. He yells and tries to beat at it. I struggle and break his grip, but the knife flies up and slashes my cheek. I scream again, but I keep running until I find the door and burst out of the house. I can feel the blood on my cheek as I watch the house burn down.

Damnit!


	2. Chapter 2

**Unrequited love**

_A/N: hope you liked the last chapter. There is going to be a few more before she meets Eric, but trust me, it's woth the weight. Cera is going to get more the Kristine eve did. MUCH MORE. So just keep reading, I need the positive feedback to keep going. Oh, and my writing teacher rea the last chapter, she said it was horrible writing, but Cera Dolce Angelina Angemisque had promise. That's my girl Cera! Way to go! _

_Anyway, read on!_

_Here we go!_

* * *

It was cold out here! I curlsd up onder the blanket more and moaned a bit. It was freezing. How long had I been out here? What time was it? I felt my cheek. Spanning from my upper lip just past my mouth on the side of my cheek, in a crecent shape to abaot the same spot on my lower lip was a scar,a hideous gross, messy scar,that would keep me from anything and everthing in Paris. No one would want me, not witht he scar.

I relized that I had to be going. If was ever gonnaa make it to Paris, I needted to MOVE! So I paked up myu stuff and started moving along the country side. It was hard but I needed to get there, I wanted food and money and music and cuture.

Fter an bit I got there. I got to the bustling sreets of Paris. This place was as amazhng as I had imanged it!1 The strerts where full orf men and women. There cloths were vary scandalouse, and I could tell that some of them were prostetoots. Thought the streets where not pavesd with godl, it was almost a beautifl aas I had guesse dit would be. The buildings were tall and ornat and the people were beautifl. As I starred in wondor, a carrage rushed by with a buatiful woman looking out. The lady yelled at me, "uscire della strada, rospo!" It rattled by me, nearly running over my foot. I jumped back in alam. Thew ritting on the side of the carrage said "La Carlotta" in ornat leters.

Soon I grew tired and, though I didn't have a place to sleep I loked around for somewhere where I could collaopse. Then a man cam eout of a bar nearbt and swa me. "Vous avez besoin de travail ? You need work?" I noded. He motoned to fallow him.

I steped throught the door of the bar and found myself in a dimyl lit room, crodwed with rogh locking mren. The nam pulled me top A back room. "Take off your clothes. Can you dance?" he asked. I nodded shakily, relizign where I was in a place like my sister workied. "If they like you, you can stay here," he said. I pulled off my dress reluctantly and went on stage.

I danced for a long time and the men wree laghing at me but I couldn't leave. I needed to sleep here. Finnaly it was over, and the man came back and took me off the stage. He looked me over and noticed my scarr. Then he threww me out. I was tred but couldn't find a pace to sleep so right there I fell asleep on the road exhausted from my long jorney and wonderinne what I wolld do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unrequited love**

_A/N: I'm sorry for the long last chapter, again. This one is much shorter, a simple exchange between Cera and EriK. I'm glad that you guys corrected me and so on. The translation of this is at the bottom, in literal ways. I got a new beta because the last one was not catching my errors so I'm sorry about that, but I'm not changing the actual style of my writing, and so if you don't like it you can bug off!_

* * *

What felt like a few minutes later but what must have bbeen many hours later a man with a mask shook me awake, he was whispering: "Bien, bien. Que nous ont ici ? Votre bel, non ? Parlez-vous français ? Est-ce que je désolé, je suis vous ai réveillé ? Je suis Erik, le maître de la musique, le sexe et l'amour et beaucoup d'autres choses dont je n'ai pas besoin pour vous dire environ actuellement. Qui êtes-vous, mon joli ?" I was pretty sure I knew what he ment, so I replied,

" Oui, monsieur, je parle français. Merci de me réveiller, est-ce que j'avais peur et un synthétique je danse nue et moi s'ennuie de ma mère mais les shes complètement et moi avons- besoin de ma soeur et pourquoi, monsieur sommes toi m'étant si gentil ? Regarder, cependant. J'ai besoin d'argent et tout que je peux faire est de se vendre. Je ne suis pas mis au loin par votre masque comme vous pouvez voir que j'ai une cicatrice qui déforme mon visage aussi bien. Vous voulez le sexe, parce que je peux faire cela. Je suis disposé à dormir avec toi pour l'argent. Et merci d'être monsieur tellement gentil." He replied,

"Chère, belle femme. Je n'ai pas besoin de vos services dans de cette façon. Je te donnerai un endroit au sommeil et à de la nourriture. Je voudrais vous aider à trouver votre soeur, mais je ne sais pas qui elle est ou la trouver. Je suis très très désolé. Maintenant, mon cher, ce qui est votre nom, pourquoi sont vous ici, et quoi encore peut toi m'indiquer ?" I told this man, very simply

"Mon nom est Cera Dolce Angelina Angemisque. J'ai couru loin de mon ivre horrible d'un père, qui me bat et viole, et suis venu à cette belle ville. Merci encore. Je suis très désolé pour te causer tellement l'ennui. C'est une nouvelle ville pour moi et j'ai besoin d'un bon nombre d'aide. Je suis monsieur très affamé."

And he took me back to his house below the opera house.

* * *

_Translation: "Well, well. What has us here? Your beautiful, not? Do you speak French? I afflicted, I am you awoke? I am Erik, the Master of the music, the sex and the love and much of other things which I do not need to approximately currently say to you. Who are you, my pretty?"_

" _Yes, Sir, I speak French. Thank you to awake me, was I afraid and synthetic I dance naked and me is ,missing of my mother but the shes dead and me let us have need for my sister and why, Mister let us be you being so nice to me? To look at, however. I need money and very that I can make is to be sold. I am not put at far by your mask as you can see that I have a scar which deforms my face as well. You want the sex, because I can do that. I am been willing to sleep with you for the money. And thank you to be so nice Mister."_

"_Dear, beautiful woman. I do not need your services in this way. I will give you a place with the sleep and food. I would like to help you to find your sister, but I do not know who it am or to find it. I am very very sorry. Now, my expensive, which is your name, why are you here, and what still can you indicate to me"_

"_My name is Cera Dolce Angelina Angemisque. I ran far from my drunk horrible of a father, who beats me and violates, and came to this beautiful city. Thank you still. I am very sorry to cause you so much the trouble. It is a new city for me and I need a good number of assistance. I am very famished Mister"_


End file.
